This invention relates to a surgical stapling device and an associated method. This invention also relates to an endoscopic stapling device and an associated method. More specifically, this invention relates to a multiple fire stapling device, which may be configured for use with endoscopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,249 to Nakao et al. discloses an endoscopic stapling device which enables a staple to be applied to internal body tissues at a distal end of an endoscope insertion member which has been inserted into a patient. This stapler, however, allows only one staple to be fired at a time.
Surgical staplers for anastomoses exist wherein multiple staples in linear arrays are fired between jaws which are maintained in a closed configuration during the firing of the staples. The staples are fired sequentially by an ejector rod with a camming surface at a distal end. As the rod is pushed in the distal direction, the staples are pushed in sequence from one jaw against the other jaw, which serves to close the staples in a conventional process.
Anastomoses staplers include multiple rows of staples, with a cutting blade disposed between adjacent rows. The blade is actuated subsequently to the firing of the staples and prior to the removal of the stapled organic tissues from between the stapler jaws.